1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an attachment for a zipper cord, whereby a loop of cord is securely and easily fixed through the eyelet of a slider of a zipper, or similar aperture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to provide a pull-tab, loops of cord or similar attachments to a slider of a zipper to aid the user in sliding the zipper slider back and forth while opening and closing the zipper.
U.S. Patent No. 5,911,369 entitled xe2x80x9cPull-Tab Connector for Slide-Fastener Sliderxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to Yamazaki discloses an open strand that is inserted into the connector and tied together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,524 entitled xe2x80x9cZipper Pull Cord Fastenerxe2x80x9d issued on Mar. 2, 1999 to Anscher discloses cord ends that are held in place by a structure that pivots around a screw shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,977 entitled xe2x80x9cDevice for Releasably Holding Cordsxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 9, 1996 to Weppner et al. discloses two shell halves wherein cord ends are received and captured by shell halves. U.S. Design Patent No. 355,147 entitled xe2x80x9cZipper Pullxe2x80x9d issued to Frano on Feb. 7, 1995 discloses two clamping pieces that rotatably clamp on cord ends. However, these references do not provide a simple aesthetic way to secure a length of cord to an eyelet on a zipper slider or other similar aperture.
Other prior art references include U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,329 entitled xe2x80x9cConnector for Pull Cordsxe2x80x9d issued on Apr. 7, 1998 to Akins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,367 entitled xe2x80x9cLine Tensionerxe2x80x9d issued on Oct. 4, 1994 to Kennedy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,930 entitled xe2x80x9cCord Clamp with Hasp for Folded Cords and the Likexe2x80x9d issued on Feb. 8, 1994 to Krauss; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,758 entitled xe2x80x9cZipper Attachment Devicexe2x80x9d issued on Aug. 11, 1992 to Wilcox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,750 entitled xe2x80x9cAttachment for Slide Fastener Slider Pull Tabxe2x80x9d issued on Oct. 17, 1989 to Tracy; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,758 entitled xe2x80x9cOrnamental Attachment for Slide Fastener Slidersxe2x80x9d issued on Jun. 28, 1983 to Akashi.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a secure attachment between a zipper cord and an eyelet of a slider of a zipper or a similar aperture.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a zipper cord to an eyelet of a slider of a zipper or a similar aperture in an aesthetically pleasing configuration.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a zipper cord to an eyelet of a slider of a zipper or a similar aperture which is simple to install.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a zipper cord to an eyelet of a slider of a zipper or a similar aperture which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide an attachment for a zipper cord to an eyelet of a slider of a zipper or a similar aperture which tightens on the ends of the cord, as the attachment is pulled in normal use or by other tensile stressing of the cord.
These and other objects are attained by providing an attachment for a zipper cord which includes a female portion and a male portion. The female portion includes the shell or exterior of the body of the attachment. The female portion is hollow and includes interior guiding grooves, at least one of which terminates proximate to detent ramps. The male portion includes a central element with wing portions on both sides thereof. Slots are formed between the central element and the wing portions into which ends of a cord are inserted. The interior of the distal ends of the wing portions include barbs directed toward the central element which serve to grip the ends of the cord tightly. The central element further includes a transverse ridge which is detent engaged by the detent ramps when the male element is fully inserted into the female element.